


Icebears Drabble

by valphonse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valphonse/pseuds/valphonse





	Icebears Drabble

“Have you… never… ?”

“Derr`mo–” 

Mei shook her head and chuckled, placing her hands over Zarya’s tightly laced fingers.

“You always forget my Russian is not so bad anymore!”

Zarya smirked and puffed a lock of pink out of her eyes. Her hands unfolded, mingled with Mei’s, and her thumb traced circles on the girl’s soft skin.

“I don’t forget.”

“Shǎ xióng!”

It was Zarya’s turn to chuckle. “You DO forget that I slack on my Chinese.”

“I did not think you slacked on anything,” Mei said, her pursuit to close the distance between their lips beginning slowly but surely. Zarya was aware, her heart doing leaps, her mind already imagining what it would feel like. Her biceps weren’t the only thing getting a work out today.

Closer, and closer. “I called you a silly bear,” Mei whispered, playfully.

“Hmm, I can’t deny that… I can’t deny y-you.” The slight shake in her voice gave away her weakness. Mei found it oh-so amusing. She could make the strongest woman in the world’s voice crack, a power no one should hold.

Zarya’s eyes fluttered shut as she felt Mei’s breath, a sweet, minty aroma washed over her. Plump and careful hands found their way to Zarya’s cheeks, and they both giggled once more before their lips met. 

It was tender, easy. Moments passed and they experimented with movement, Mei even taking the smallest nip at Zarya’s bottom lip. 

What seemed like ages went by, and they finally released, forehead touching forehead, their smiles reaching their ears, their cheeks hot.

“So… that was my first… of many, I can only hope.”

Mei trailed her fingers up and down Zarya’s strong, and yet extremely gentle, arms.

“Many, many, many!”


End file.
